What Venom can do
by jaraismylife
Summary: Harry and Peter slash. Peter gets taken over by the Venom and goes to see Harry. Fun ensues. Non/con at first, but then it gets good :) if you like it please review and if you hate it please review


**Howdy, if you like it review**

Harry muttered something in his sleep, and Peter, covered in this thick black strings of Venom watched carefully. It hadn't taken Peter very long to find Harry in the giant mansion, he could literally smell the sweetness of the boy. He watched Harry's eyelids flicker, and Venom's tongue flickered out with want. A small hissing sound came out with it.

Harry frowned, and Venom wanted to smile, he was a light sleeper. The rich brunette opened his green eyes and froze. "Venom…" He whispered, he sat up in his large bed, to see Venom standing at the foot of it, watching him. "Who…" he swallowed hard, a light sheen of sweat covering him "Who have you taken over?"

"Harry," the villain purred. In an instant he was straddling Harry, tying his arms to the bedposts with his black sticky webbing. Harry started to struggle instantly, and he was strong. Peter was vaguely reminded of the fight his father had put up. He smiled with pointed teeth, Harry was strong. He liked that. He dragged a taloned claw down the front of Harry's green pyjama shirt, and it dropped neatly off his chest. Harry was frozen, breathing heavily

"Listen, whoever you are, I'll give you as much money as you want-"

"I don't want your money." Venom hissed, he leaned down, shielding Harry's body with his own, and sucking on the junction between the collarbone. Harry stiffened, and then swallowed when he realised.

"No…" he whispered, aghast, his eyes wide with shock. "No! No! No! Why? Why me? Oh my god stop it please…" tears were stinging in his eyes, and he lifted his chin up, turning away in disgust at what was happening to him. Venom pulled down Harry's trousers, and grasped him gently through his pants. Harry squirmed, gagging slightly. He was going to be sick. "Oh god, I can get you anything you want, just not this, please, please, I'm not gay-"

"Don't be scared, Harry," it whispered, palming him gently now. Harry couldn't help himself, the hand was moving so expertly that he began to harden. But there was something else…there had been the tone of something else in that husky whisper. He stared up at the black figure in shock

"Pete?" he whispered terrified. Venom paused, before ripping off Harry's pants. He slithered down his body, and his long daring tongue flickered out, delving right into Harry's hole with no hesitation. Slithering and poking in the most delightful way. Harry jerked at the odd sensation. But couldn't deny it to himself, it felt so _good. _He almost started gyrating his hips, and Venom smiled, leaning back.

"Hey buddy,"

"OH god, Pete," Harry let out a shuddered sigh of relief, closing his eyes. "Oh god, I thought I was gonna die," Venom said nothing, instead, hovering over him once more, and positioning himself. Harry stiffened, feeling the insanely large member at his hole. His eyes flashed open, "OH no…" tears were stinging in his eyes again, but this time a few fell. It made Venom stop slightly, made him pause.

"We don't want this to hurt." Came the alien voice. He didn't understand what to do. Ooking around. Before Harry ground out

"I like Pete." He whispered, straining his head back so his neck muscles clenched. "I mean…I _like _Pete." The black straps that made venom pulled away from the top of the head to the shoulders, to reveal Peter's surprised face. As he looked down at his friend in awe. "Oh thank god Pete, there you are, it really is you," Harry's smile was beautiful, and Peter watched him. Harry swallowed "Pete, Petey, you don't have to do this, I can get you a girl, I know MJ's gone, but hey, I just hired this girl called Gwen-"

"I want to do this Harry." Peter whispered. Harry stared at him, not understanding. "The venom only enhances your original personalities. I've _always _wanted to do this." He leaned down and kissed Harry, a searing, bruising kiss that left them both panting "Just breath."

And with that, he thrust in.

Harry cried out loudly in pain, he felt himself being ripped apart, being stretched in such an unholy way. "Please…" he whispered, eyes shut tightly and he didn't think he would ever open them again, his arms ached, and every fibre of his being was alight with pain. "It's too big, Peter, please," Harry whined breathlessly, he was properly crying now. Peter looked down at his friend, and would have felt pity, and he might have withdrawn and properly prepared him, if Harry hadn't look so darn _beautiful. _A light sheen of sweat covering him, eyes clenched, lips parted, tossled brown hair over his forehead, stretched out beneath him. And he was so tight. "Pete please…I can't-"

"You're so tight, Harry. Fuck." Peter groaned, he gripped Harry's waist, unsheathing himself and then slamming back into, right down to his balls, he pumped excitedly "You're mine, ugh…c-can you feel me? I can feel you-"

Harry cried out in pain, losing his breath. Peter was slamming into him steadily, nearing his own orgasm. He looked down, and wrapped a hand around Harry's member. Harry's eyes burst open, and he tried desperately to sit up. Peter was smiling, he realised he preferred fucking Harry when he could see his eyes. He had lovely eyes "Get off me!" He roared at the top of his voice, kicking his legs about, but Peter just continued pumping steadily, and jerking Harry off. But with Harry's constant kicking, he slipped, and when he thrust in, he hit Harry's prostate.

The rich boy fell into silence, his mouth open in a soundless scream, of pure _ecstasy. _Peter watched in awe, as Harry arched his back, welcoming, begging, keening for more. Peter thrust again, experimentally, the same bundle of nerves jolted and Harry dared not move or kick his legs, instead he spread them wider, moving his hips eagerly. Peter continued pumping, his hand working Harry's large organ. Harry let out a low, guttural moan from deep within his chest and Peter felt his precum leaking into Harry. "Do that again." Peter begged. Harry made the sound again as Peter created a delicious friction against his prostate. And it made Peter's chest clench with want.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…" Harry panted, he was rock hard now, meeting Peter thrust for thrust "Dammit Peter." He growled. Peter looked down in surprise, the venom was now down to his waist, and was still steadily pumping. "Get rid of these restraints!"

Peter saw that he was pulling at the black webbing, and he hesitated. Was this just a ploy? To get away? He didn't think so, Harry was in a near orgasmic state, so he cut the strings. Immediately, his hands were on Peter's neck and shoulders. The superhero currently merged with a villain stiffened and tensed, ready to attack, and then realised with delightful surprise that Harry was holding onto him passionately, reangling himself so that he was straddling Peter who was sitting on the bed, his legs out stretched. He now started bouncing, resting his forehead on Peter's shoulder as he was now hitting his prostate at an alarmingly fast rate. "Harry…" Peter whispered, one hand wandering from Harry's waist to his face, lifting it up so he could look at him. "Are you…are you enjoying this?" his voice was hopeful as he dared to believe, though he tried to make it seem gruff.

"Oh Pete…" Harry groaned, still grinding in pleasure "I've always loved you. But you…you liked MJ, and I thought you liked girls in general. I've always wanted this to happen." He laughed, a brilliant smile on his face, more relaxed now that the venom was only around Peter's legs and he was in heaven. "I just didn't imagine you'd be taken over by an alien and rape me for it to happen."

Peter laughed joyously, and gripping Harry's member, pumping up and down as fast as he could, bucking up inside him, Harry moaned continuously, as Peter drove into him, harder and harder, faster and faster. Peter leaned forward, and took Harry's nipple in his mouth, sucking as hard as he could It didn't take much longer for the over-stimulated Harry to scream out, everything clenching as the pleasure consumed him, he cried out one last time, and felt Peter spill into him, as Harry's cum covered them both.

They both collapsed side by side on the bed, spent, exhausted, their chests rising and falling. And as Peter continued releasing energy, he burnt Venom, right off his body, until he died, on the floor. "Hey buddy," Harry whispered, once Peter was entirely himself again. He ran a hand through his hair "That was…fantastic."

Peter turned, resting on his side, hand under his head as he watched Harry "It's always been you, Harry. I love you," Harry smiled, a little sadly

"No ones ever said that to me before."

Peter reached forward and spooned him. Hugging his friend tightly. His lover. "I'll say it everyday."

Harry smiled.

**review if u want more**


End file.
